


Shadows Upon Shadows

by Phoenix_Amour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Skyrim AU, Thieves Guild, all of the characters - Freeform, all of them - Freeform, companions guild, literally will have all the pairings i pair but i am too lazy to write them all out, no spoilers though, so many characters - Freeform, will contain characters from later chapters in haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Amour/pseuds/Phoenix_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood have risen back to power. Both are doing better than ever and cause a strain in the major holds around them. The High King of Skyrim refuses to let these dark powers to over run his Kingdom so he hires the Mages from Winterhold and the Companions from Whiterun to aid him in taking them down. But this is not the only conflict arising... More dark secrets are soon to be unfolded as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Upon Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim universe. If you don't know Skyrim all to well, thats okay. I will be explaining some terms throughout the story so you wont be completely lost. I wont explain everything so if you wanna know more about Skyrim, I implore you to look it up~  
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> (Also... the rating will go up... *wink*)

“Our access to those bits of luck are what separates us from common bandits”

\- Gallus Desidenius

~~~

Rain made the air smell crisper, heavier and dampened just about everything except for the thieve’s heightened senses. His foot steps sounded just as light and as rhythmic as the rain that showered down onto the windows, roads and roofs. Small, calloused hands gripped the rough and wet tile of a roof and pulled his small body up onto it with ease. A thief had to be strong if they wanted to get anywhere; especially if they wanted to get into an unsuspecting window at the darkest hours of night. The thieve’s legs carried him across the roof quickly and silently, careful not to wake the sleeping citizens below his feet or alert the troublesome guards nearby.

Then, as quick as a rabbit, the thief turned to the side of the roof and jumped down onto the window-ledge. With careful fingers, the young man with two-different colours in his hair pulled out a lock pick and got to work. It only took a few breaks and some choice curses to get the window open.

The atmosphere was always different inside a target’s home than outside or in an acquaintance's home. It was more… exposed as if everything was out in the open and in sharper focus: just begging to be taken.

The light of the moon illuminated only the back of  Yuu Nishinoya, leaving his face darkened: hiding his wicked grin. Nishinoya had chosen this place on a whim. It often caught his eyes while he walked the streets of Riften because of the way it was always closed. Even yesterday, when the day was sunny and bright with a soft breeze, the window was closed tight. On top of that, Nishinoya had never seen the person who lived there. They probably had a lot of secrets, he had thought with an impish grin, just waiting to be discovered.

But now that he was inside, instead of the treasure he imagined, all was there was empty space. Climbing through the window had landed Noya in a small living area. The grin that was on his face fell. Before disappointment could completely take over, Noya shook it from his head and pumped himself back up. Maybe the loot was all stored safely in the bedroom. He was only in the first room, after all. With renewed vigor, Noya set off to find the expensive treasures.

Just like the first room though, the other rooms were just the same: bare, with maybe one piece of furniture. Noya grew more and more irritated. What was with this person? Even the poorest of people had some valuables. (Not that Noya or the other thieves really stole from beggars. Some Grey Fox rules that they brought back and all that)

Nishinoya was at his last straw when he came into the bedroom and much to his relief, there was a chest. Along with a big, sleeping form on the bed.

Noya had seen big people sure, but this guy radiated something different. It was a different type of strength that Noya could feel just by being in the same room with him. And the man wasn’t even awake!

The much smaller boy in the room tiptoed around the giant and went to the chest that was pressed against the wall. Noya dug out another lockpick from his pocket and went to work. He had to force the grunts of annoyance from coming out of his mouth whenever he messed up on the lock. Soon, the lock was broken and Noya carefully opened the lid. His lips turned back up to their usual grin when he looked inside. They fell back to a frown when he found nothing but clothes, some old books and pictures. Noya groaned and in his frustration, let the lid fall back down onto the box. It landed with a loud *thud* and Noya cringed. That was really loud. It was so loud and startling that Noya wasn’t surprised when he heard the large person in the bed grumble something and shifted around in his bed.

What was surprising was that the grumble sounded a lot like a growl. And when Noishinoya turned around to look at the man, his eyes widened at all the extra hair on the large body. Tufts of fur grew along his jawline, neck, arms-- basically whatever his shirt didn’t cover, there was fur. Noya held his breath while his eyes took in the sight of the large man. Obviously he was a werewolf-- no human had that much hair-- but something was… off about the way he looked. The man looked like he was stuck between his full werewolf form and his human form. He had his human face but with his kanines sticking out and his ears were pointed.

Nishinoya was too busy pondering the strange sight that he didn’t notice dark eyes blink awake and look back at him.

Asahi Azumane was not used to guests. Especially ones that came in late at night wearing the garb of the infamous Thieves Guild. A sudden thought came onto Asahi: if the stranger was in the Thieves Guild, then was he here to rob him? Asahi began to panic. What did he do to deserve a robber in his house? Did his old companions send one after him? Or did he already do something to anger the Thieves?  Sweat beaded on his forehead from the disturbing thoughts bouncing around his skull. Oh no… The thief was even eyeing him down. Was the thief sizing him up? Did he want to fight?

Asahi pulled the blankets up and around him like the thin blanket could actually be used as a sufficient shield. Noya was jarred from his thoughts from the sudden movement and blinked. Now the two were making eye contact. Both of them were surprised of each other even though they had been sharing this room and looking at each other for the past five minutes.

Nishinoya was the first to move by taking their sudden eye contact as a challenge and narrowed his eyes to glare at the odd looking werewolf. Asahi jumped in fear and put his hands up so Noya drew his dagger, thinking that the large man was actually moving to attack instead of defence. Asahi yelped at the sight of the dagger and moved away from the thief. The movement was so rushed that Asahi ended up tripping on his blanket and falling on his face.

Silence filled the room and it felt like the air was holding it’s breath. The tense silence was then broken by a snort and then laughter. Nishinoya held his stomach with one hand while the other loosely held his dagger. Seeing the large man fall flat on his face in a very ungraceful manner was unexpected and all the thoughts that Noya had of the man being scary went out the window.

Asahi groaned, dazed by his fall. His hands went under his barrel chest and pushed on the floor to get himself in a sitting position. That fall was embarrassing in itself but even more so with the stranger laughing at him. His large hands covered his face to hide his shame.

“..t’s not funny..” He grumbled. Noya shook his head, loose hair swaying back and forth, and continued to laugh.

“If you would’ve seen it, you would laugh too.” Noya chuckled and sheathed his dagger. Clearly this man was no threat.

Asahi groaned and removed his hands from his face.

“... Please just take what you came for and go…” He said pathetically. Surely, once the thief left, Asahi could back to being comfortably alone without worrying about people laughing at his clumsiness.

Noya scoffed, “There’s nothing here to take!” His hands went on his hips and he frowned at the giant who still liked he was close to tears. “I’ll take off, don’t you worry more than you already are…” Noya paused when the other sighed with relief. “Jeez… I’m not that awful to be around. You’re just a coward.” He taunted and moved towards the window to leave. He almost missed the big guy sigh and say, “I know…” to himself. Almost.

“Come outside tomorrow.” Noya said suddenly. “Well… come outside when you’re not covered in fur and your teeth aren’t so pointy and scary.” Noya chuckled at the idea of this guy actually being scary.

Asahi tensed, he didn’t want to be labeled as scary. Then no one would talk to him. Even if he was a little shy anyway, Asahi still wanted friendly interaction.

“Come outside and do stuff. I’ve never seen you outside of your home so just do it.” Noya glanced over his shoulder after getting the window to open. “Okay?” He asked somewhat forcefully.

Asahi jumped. “O-okay… don’t yell at me..” He mumbled and looked at his hands.

Noya grinned, “Good. See ya around.” and jumped out the window to land silently on the street below him.

Noya quickly and effortlessly blended with the shadows as he slunk back to the Ratway. His mind replayed the scenes of the past forty-five minutes and kept thinking about how strange it all was. Noya pressed a small button that looked like a rhombus with a circle in the middle: it was the symbol of the Guild. A floor panel slid back and revealed a set of stairs that led down to a trapdoor. Noya crept down the stairs, pulled a chain that closed the floor panel back up and slipped down the trapdoor.

Past the trapdoor was a ladder that went down into a short hallway with various food delicacies that the Thieves could take whenever they wanted to. The hallway opened up to a large circular room. Bunched in one area were beds with their headboards pressed against the sides of the wall. Across from the beds, past the center of the room, was the vault. The vault held all of their most prized possessions. Some of the goods they got were even displayed proudly to remind them of all their great skills. To the right of the vault was a small archery range and to the left was another hallway that led to a small training area.

The center of the room showed that they were really in the sewers and not in a gothic castle. Four walkways made out of cobblestone, like the rest of the building, made a cross with a circular platform in the middle. On that platform was were a person was officially made a thief, or if you were lucky, Guild Master.

Noya liked the room. It was his home after all. He hummed softly to himself as he made his way to his bed. He had to be quiet while he undressed, the other thieves in here were sleeping and didn’t like to be woken up by Nishinoya’s loud antics. He didn’t want another lecture from Daichi. No thank you. Ever since Daichi became a high and mighty Nightengale, he has gotten even more intimidating and powerful.

Noya slipped his clothes into the chest under his bed and crawled under the covers. Once his body was still, his thoughts sped around in his head. The encounter with the werewolf had lodged itself into Noya’s mind and kept him awake for a longer than he wanted to be. He kept wondering if he would meet him again tomorrow and if he would look human. Although, it would be kinda funny to see him with the extra fur all over his body. Noya grinned to himself. Either way, it would be nice to see that man again. For some unknown reason, Noya felt like he would be an important person in his life.

With the help of his friend’s snores and the familiar atmosphere around him, Noya was finally lulled to sleep. Tomorrow was certainly going to be an eventful day even if he did not yet realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have much more to it with even more of our favourite volleyball dorks I promise.  
> Thank you for sticking with it to the end if you did~ I'm really excited for what will happen next...


End file.
